True Love or False Hate?
by DemonRider404
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha fight every day. Inuyasha claims to hate her with all he's got, but that feeling seems to change every time she's put into danger. Will he give up one day and tell her how he feels? One-shot.


**Disclaimer:**

**Kagz: Hey, Demon Rider, what's wrong?**

**DR: I'm upset.**

**Inu: Uh...Why?**

**DR: Because you and Kagome won't get married.**

**Inu and Kagz: WHAT?**

**Inu: W-where did that come from?**

**DR: If only I owned you guys, then I would make you! *smirks evilly, then goes back to being upset* But I don't. *Pouts***

True Love or False Hate?

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku sighed in unison. Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished bickering pointlessly again. Well, they were never finished, but, you get the idea. It had been the usual 'It's your fault, no yours' argument, only this one had been different. This time, _Kagome_ had started it. And with venom in her voice, I might add.

**Flashback Begins**

_"Damn it!" Inuyasha said_

_ "What is it now?" Kagome asked._

_ "It's getting harder to find Naraku every day! If only you would pay attention, we might find him!"_

_ "Well, maybe if you'd quit being an ass, I would!" she yelled. This caught the attention of the rest of the group, and they came out to watch from the sidelines, as they always did._

_ Inuyasha was stunned, but only for a moment. He regained his composure quickly, and retorted, "How am I being an ass? I'm only trying to bring your focus to the jewel shards!"_

_ "And to do it, you yell at me? I'm not made of iron, you know! I _can_ get hurt, but no, you're too busy poring over some stupid rock! Not to mention you don't have balls enough to get over a girl who's been dead for over fifty years!"_

_ "Leave Kikyo out of this!"_

_ "I don't think she'd care! She's an emotionless,"_

_ "Stop it."_

_ "Smug,"_

_ "Stop, Kagome."_

_ "Clay pot!"_

_ "STOP IT!"_

_ Kagome was shocked by his tone. She bit her quivering lower lip and tears welled up in her eyes._

_ "Kagome," Inuyasha said, his expression suddenly softening, "No...No, please, don't cry..."_

_ "I rest my case," she whispered, hanging her head._

_ "I...I didn't mean to yell."_

_ "Like hell." She began to sob. "And to think that you actually cared about me..."_

_ "Kagome, stop it. You're being a drama queen."_

_ She looked up and glared at him with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha..."_

_ "What?" he asked icily._

_ A tear fell from her eye. "Sit!"_

_ CRASH! Inuyasha was forced to the ground by the subjugation beads around his neck. It left a decently sized crater, with Inuyasha's mangled body in the center. Kagome ran off, tears freely falling._

**Flashback ends**

"Ungh..." Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground, and was greeted with the scent of salt water. And lots of it.

He jolted into an upright position. "Where's Kagome?"

"She went that way," Miroku pointed behind him, where Sango had already gone to chase after Kagome. Inuyasha followed slowly, in pain because of the force of Kagome's "Sit."

* * *

Sango had finally caught up to Kagome. She had her knees up to her chest and her arms around them, sobbing into her knees.  
"Oh, Kagome," Sango said sympathetically.

"W-w-why did he...(hiccup)...have to...to y-yell at me?" Kagome managed between sobs. "W-what did I do?"

"It's just like you said. He's being an ass. He's probably upset that you insulted Kikyo." Kagome was pleased with Sango's flinch when she said that clay pot's name, and she couldn't help wincing herself. She smiled.

"Seriously," Kagome said, "He needs to...(hiccup)...to grow some balls and...(hiccup)...and g-get over her."

"Yeah," Sango smiled and put her hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I'm gonna go talk to him. Okay?"

Kagome nodded. Sango took her hand and helped her up. "Come with me."

Kagome followed Sango toward the others, unaware of the teary, bright yellow eyes watching her walk away.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his tree, tears falling down his face. Not because of what Kagome had said, but because he knew he deserved it. He was crying because he had made Kagome cry, and that was unacceptable. He hated it when he cried, but it was always worse when he knew it was because of him. He hated himself for yelling at her. She was right. What had she done to deserve that? He was such an idiot.

She was also right about Kikyo. He did need to get over her. But how? Every time one of her soul carriers showed up, he ran off to see her. And that made Kagome cry. And that only made him feel worse.

Did Kagome know that he thought about her every day? That she was the only thing that gave him a reason to live? Did she know his secret? The secret that he had kept for so long, though he had longed to tell her? No, she didn't. It was easy to see that she didn't know he...

A soul carrier passed by. He knew what that meant. He leaped out of the tree and began to follow the insect looking ghost.

_Wait, _his conscience told him, _are you sure this is such a good idea? What about Kagome?_

_ There's only one way to end this, _he thought to himself. "I've made my decision," he said to no one in particular, then he began to follow the soul carrier.

* * *

Sango growled in anger. "Where is that bastard?" she said angrily. Just then, a soul carrier passed by.

Kagome sighed. "That would explain it..."

* * *

**About half an hour later...**

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, though he knew quite well where she was going, as they were standing right outside the Bone Eater's well.

"Home," she replied, a hint of a sob still in her voice.

"No! Please, stay here!"

"Why?"

"B-because I..."

"Because why?" she said with venom in her voice.

"Listen, you're being a drama queen again." He didn't like upsetting her, but her temper was starting to tick him off.

"Fine, then I'll just go."

"No!"

"Make up your fucking mind! Do you want me to go or don't you?"

"Personally, I'd love for you to stay, but you're really starting to get on my-"

He was cut off by Kagome turning around and hitting him in the eye with her fist, all in a fraction of a second.

"Why do you treat me like this?" she yelled. "I put up with your bullshit, make your damn food, hell, I've put my life on the line for you! And still you deny me the only thing I ever wanted!"

"And what's that?" he asked, clutching his right eye in pain. He was surprised that she could hit that hard. Well, it must have been the adrenaline from being so pissed at him.

"I have done everything I can to earn you're adoration," she said more quietly, tears coming to her eyes again, "Was there ever a time, even in it's smallest measurement, that you loved me at all?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he got her message. He smelled the salt water and knew that he'd screwed up again.

"Kagome..."

She shook her head and turned back around.

"Never mind, the answer's obvious. You don't care about me."

"No, Kagome!" he yelled, "How dare you think that! Don't you ever think that! Do you hear me? Never! I never want to hear that out of your mouth again!"

She turned around again, once more shocked by his tone of voice.

"I _do_ care about you, Kagome! I'm just not very good at showing it. Do you remember the centipede demon, from the first time I met you?"

She nodded, wondering where this was going.

"When he had you pressed up against me, I was praying to Kami that you didn't realize I was hard! I saw you, and your beauty almost made me come! And when you almost died in the battle with the Thunder Brothers? When told you not to leave me because I thought you were dead? I meant that, Kagome!"

She simply stared at him in shock.

"You're the very reason for my existence. The only reason I have for living. If it weren't for you, I would have been stuck to that damn tree for the rest of time. And if you hadn't stayed, I would have committed suicide. I was about to when I realized..."

"Realized what?" she breathed, as he was just above her.

"That I'm...That I'm in love with you."

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you, Kagome."

She blushed furiously, then looked down. "What about Kikyo?" she grumbled. "I know you were with her."

"I told her I'd chosen you and that she could go to hell."

A tear fell from Kagome's eye.

He tilted her chin up with his index finger and pressed his lips to hers. He moved his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Kagome was a little shocked at first, but then she closed her eyes, slid her arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

She pulled back for air. After a bit of gasping, she said, "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, too," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into the kiss. She tangled her hands in his silver hair and moaned. Whoops. She felt something poke her inner thigh and smiled into the kiss.

He growled quietly in pleasure and gently grazed his fangs on her lower lip, and when her lips parted, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her, causing her to moan again. This caused a more prominent poke in her thigh. She smiled again.

If they had a choice, they would have stayed like that forever. Unfortunately, oxygen is required.

They pulled away and she cuddled closer to him, if that was possible. He held her tighter, making sure she could still breathe.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you a few things."

"Okay."

"Firstly, will you promise you won't leave me?"

She smiled slightly. "I promise. I'll always be right here."

"And...And, uh...Will you...Um..."

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Will I what?"

"Um...Will you...Will you marry me?" he choked out.

She looked at him in shock for a second, then crashed her lips onto his. After she broke away, she said, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"You...You will?" he asked. He had not expected this.

She chuckled. "I'm yours, what else can I say?"

He smiled. "You know what, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She grinned. "I love you, too."

* * *

**5 years later...**

Kagome poked her head out of the hut where her family lived. "Aiko, Akiro, Kohana, Shippo! Dinnertime!"

Her three 5-year-old children and her one adopted hurried into the hut, abandoning their game. There were calls of "Food!" all around.

After they had gotten married, Kagome had blessed Inuyasha with three children, their two daughters Aiko (Means little loved one), Kohana (Means little flower), and their son Akiro (Intelligent). They had also adopted Shippo, and they were expecting another child.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, who was munching on some potato chips. She snatched it from him.

"Hey!"

"You can't eat too many of these, you'll get fat."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you care why?"

"Because if you get fat, you can sick and die. It's happened before."

"Oh. How's Little Man doing?"

They had taken Kagome to the Modern Era and gotten her an ultrasound, and figured out it was a boy. She placed a hand on her now plump belly and smiled. "I can feel him kicking."

Inuyasha smiled. "Seriously, though, how are you going to take care of all these kids? This will be what, six now?"

"Five."

"That's still a lot of kids."

She smiled at him, dazzling him. "I'll manage. I'm a woman. A woman can do anything she has to."

"So, when are we expecting him?"

Kagome thought for a second. "One month."

Inuyasha embraced his wife from behind as she started filling everyone's soup bowls. He placed his lips next to her ear. "I love you, baby," he whispered.

"I love you, too." She smiled. He turned her around and kissed her.

The kids all groaned. "PDA!" Aiko and Kohana called at the same time, covering each others eyes. It was almost impossible to tell the two apart. Both of them had black hair and dog ears with white at the tips, with brown eyes.

As for Akiro, he was just about the opposite of his sisters. He looked more like his father than anything else. His hair and dog ears were white, and they both had black at the tips. His eyes were yellow, just like his father's. He had the same attitude, too.

Kagome and Inuyasha reluctantly broke apart at the sound of their children groaning.

"What's wrong with kissing?" Kagome asked the kids.

The girls looked at each other and said, "It's gross!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!" Akiro contradicted.

Kagome shook her head. "Well, when you guys start dating, yes Akiro, I'm looking at you, you'll understand."

Akiro 'Humph'ed and turned away, crossing his arms in the sleeves of his haori, and Kagome could see her husband in that little boy. Everyone knew that Akiro had a crush on one of the girls from the village.

"Aww..." Aiko and Kohana said. Aiko chanted, "Akiro and Keiko sitting in a tree,"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kohana finished. Then, she and Aiko laughed hysterically at his blush.

"I remember when I used to tease Mom and Dad like that," Shippo said. "Dad would blush so bright, you could have sworn he was a tomato!" Then, he joined in, laughing.

Suddenly, all sound stopped at the smell of their mother's soup. They saw their dad coming toward them, two bowls in his hands and two on his head.

"Whoa," Shippo said, "Don't drop them!"

"I won't," Inuyasha assured them. "I've been doing this for years."

He knelt down by the kids and let them get their bowls, the girls grabbed them from his head, for fear that they would fall, and then Akiro and Shippo grabbed them from his hands. He smiled, stood up, and went back over to his wife. She poured two more bowls and handed one to Inuyasha. He went and sat down in a corner, and Kagome joined him, sitting on his lap and laying her head on his chest. He took a spoonful of soup and put it in her mouth. She chewed, swallowed, then looked up at him and smiled. Making sure his children weren't looking, he bent his head down and kissed his wife, gently inserting his tongue into her mouth. She suppressed the moan that threatened to escape.

Slowly and reluctantly, he broke away from her. He smiled at her. "I love you."

She gave him a dazzling grin, "I love you, too.

**A/N: Well, how'd you like it? I know it was pretty short, but I'm really impatient. Please R&R! Oh, and PDA: Public Display of Affection. Thanks!**


End file.
